


Perfect

by elle_nic



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Eleanor is so soft, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Rachel wants everything to be perfect for Eleanor, Rachel would die for her wife so she agrees, She wants to be a mother again, Well - Freeform, but theres wayyyy more fluff i prompise, its a tad emotional, soft, trace amounts, wives harold!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Rachel knew that this was more than just adopting a child together, more than just becoming a mother again. It was… everything.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> reinedelutin on the CRA discord posted a photo of Michelle with a baby and we all sort of lost it. I really had nothing better to do, so, here's 1300 words of fluff :)))

“It’s going to be fantastic, Rachel.”

“I know, honey,” Rachel said, smiling behind the wheel of the car (the best quality car Rachel could have bought). Eleanor wasn’t even looking at her, but Rachel knew it was because her mind was whirring at a million miles an hour. It was a very big day for them both, but Eleanor, unexpectedly, was the more visibly affected by the phone call they had received the evening prior. The older woman had barely slept a wink while Rachel attempted to coax her to sleep. She had tried the handmade massage oils and the finest teas the world had to offer. It was a fruitless effort, and Eleanor had ordered her to sleep when late night became early morning.

The agency they had selected (the top rated one in New York, Rachel had made sure) had contacted them briefly the night before to tell them that there was a baby in need of a home and would they be interested in initiating the long adoption process the next day? It was a breathless yes from Rachel, who was the only one of the two women capable of speech at the time. They had gotten a photo of the baby, a girl with no name and perhaps the most beautiful little nose Rachel had ever seen.

“I’m going to be the best mother to her.”

“I know, Eleanor. You’re already fantastic with Cassian-”

“No, Rachel, you don’t understand. She’s not going to know what to do with all the love she’ll receive.”

Rachel looked over to Eleanor. Her wife was tense in her seat, her hands clasped seemingly naturally in her lap, and her head turned to look out the window, though Rachel knew she didn’t see anything. In just the quick glance she could manage as she drove, Rachel could tell _clear as day_ that her wife was nervous; anxious and unsure, even with her crisp as usual tone and perfect enunciation.

Rachel knew that this was more than just adopting a child together, more than just becoming a mother again. For Eleanor, who had bowed her whole married life to Ahma, this was her first opportunity to raise a child of her own, truly her own. Eleanor loved Nick (who had been sweetly supportive of their relationship since day one), that was known to any and every one. But Nick, before being _Eleanor’s_ son, was always the Young Heir, Phillip’s Only Son or Ahma’s Favourite. Eleanor had been a mother before, but she had not had the pleasure of raising Nick. As Rachel gripped the steering wheel of their car, she vowed that Eleanor and their daughter-to-be would have the strongest of bonds. There would never be any question that Eleanor was a mother.

When they pulled up into the carpark of the small, modern seeming agency building, Rachel reached over to her wife to grab her hands, which unclasped and gripped her own tightly. Her thumb caressed the skin between Eleanor’s thumb and pointer finger, calming her enough to turn her head to look at Rachel. Mustering all the love and tenderness she felt for her lioness of a wife (it was quite a lot), Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss the worry away.

“You’re going to be the most amazing mother to our daughter. I can’t wait,” Rachel whispered.

Eleanor took a deep breath. “ _We_ will be the most amazing mothers. Together, Rachel.”

“Absolutely, honey.”

“Let’s go.”

The interior of the building clashed with all three of the primary colours, but it was tolerable, Rachel supposed.

“Mrs and Mrs Chu?”

“Yes, for Ms Church,” Eleanor said crisply to the receptionist. Melissa Church was a spritely, plump blonde that exuded a trustworthiness that both Eleanor and Rachel were fond of. They were led from the lobby into a hallway, with yet more primary colours, Rachel noted. She reached for Eleanor’s hand as they walked down the hallway, feeling herself grow nervous to meet the newest addition to their family. Rachel had organised with their personal shopper to have all the necessities for a month-old baby to be delivered to their home while they were at the agency, and to spare no quality or luxury for their child. And Rachel would know if something wasn’t up to scratch.

“Just in here,” Ms Church said, smiling serenely as Rachel and Eleanor walked passed her into the quiet nursery.

Since Eleanor and she had been together, Rachel had grown more aware of how to judge quality in something; whether it was worth her time or money to purchase. It really was a gift, the younger woman had decided, to look at something for less than a second and know if it was perfect or not. But looking at the little baby in the crib, swathed in white and green blankets, Rachel decided instantly that she was _perfect._ She was squirming, as babies are wont to do, and blinking around blearily as though she had just woken from a very good nap. Eleanor’s soft gasp of awe was all Rachel needed to hear to know that they had found their child.

“You can hold her if you’d like,” Ms Church said tactfully, aware of the emotion that had filled the room. “I’ll give you a few moments alone and gather the paperwork.”

Rachel nodded, not even turning to look at her as she spoke, nor when the woman left the room. Eleanor was the first to move, leaning down to stroke the cheeks of the baby, that button nose Rachel recognised from the photo sent last night. The baby blinked but didn’t distress or move away from Eleanor’s gentle touch. She didn’t wail or whimper when Eleanor scooped her into her arms, cradling her little head to her neck and swaying as every mother knows how.

Rachel didn’t bother to wipe away her tears as her wife looked to her from the crib. Rachel knew that it was a big deal for them, a big deal for Eleanor, but she had underestimated how big a deal it would be for her. To see her wife holding their baby, to see Eleanor smile like the pieces of a puzzle had finally been arranged to completion.

“Don’t be rude, darling,” Eleanor admonished on a whisper. “Come say hello to our daughter.”

Stepping on shaky legs, Rachel approached the holy sight her wife and baby made. “Hello, sweetheart,” Rachel said over Eleanor’s elegant shoulder, looking into that dark, unfocussed eyes still wandering around the room. She wrapped her arms under Eleanor’s, bracketing her wife and daughter in her arms. It was… _everything_.

“What should her name be?”

“Something regal,” Eleanor said. Rachel rolled her eyes and snickered.

“She’s so little, though. We have to pick a name that she can grow into,” Rachel said into the long neck beside her, kissing gently.

“I was a very small baby and my father still gave me the name ‘Eleanor’.”

“So, you think we should name her ‘Eleanor’?” Rachel chuckled.

“You’re being impossible,” Eleanor said, but she didn’t sound very upset.

“Well, what do _you_ think, Mrs Chu?”

Eleanor hummed thoughtfully and looked intently at the baby. Her dark hair, smooth skin and little lips brought cherubs to mind. Angelic.

“Angela,” Eleanor whispered.

Rachel had become very good at selecting perfect things since she and Eleanor had gotten together, from cars to adoption agencies to furniture and interior design. She knew the bad from the good, the good from the better and the better from the best. It was with complete and sincere certainty that Rachel replied, “It’s _perfect_.”

Everything had to be perfect, Rachel had decided months ago when they had brought up the topic of children in their bed. It had to be perfect for her wife, who wanted so much to raise a child, to teach and love someone as a mother. It had to be perfect for their child, for _Angela_ , who would only know and learn kindness and love and generosity.

It had to be perfect… And quite simply, _it was._

 

 


End file.
